


Долгий, долгий путь

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поверженная в битве собственной сестрой, Душелов отправляется в долгое странствие</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий, долгий путь

Выравнивание по ширине  
Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.

О-о, так хреново ей давно не было. Говоря по правде, так хреново ей вообще никогда не было. Судьба частенько была к ней сурова – и в гробницу ее живьем заталкивали, и сжигать пробовали, и травили черным корнем... но вот голову еще никогда не срубали.  
Что самое досадное, о ее бедном трупе даже не позаботились! Родная, единокровная сестрица со своим дружком-наемником загнали ее в угол, оттяпали голову и умчались. А она осталась валяться в грязи, словно какая-то безымянная жертва войны, а не грозная Взятая по прозвищу Душелов.  
Никакого уважения к поверженному противнику.  
О-ох, как же плохо. Хуже, чем когда Властелин Взял ее. «Взял» во всех смыслах этого слова. Решил, что будет очень забавно совместить приятное с полезным. Сделать своей верной сторонницей и в ходе ритуала заодно изнасиловать. Все, что она запомнила о бесконечной ночи своего Падения – множество пялящихся из темной пропасти багряных глаз, крики и боль, которая вывернула ее наизнанку.  
Властелин что-то сделал с ней – как поступал со всеми покоренными Взятыми. Разбил ее личность на острые осколки и небрежно соединил их, как придется. События прошлого и настоящего путались у нее в голове. Она не могла вспомнить своего Истинного имени, а если подолгу задумывалась над этим, у нее начинались жуткие головные боли.  
Зато с той поры она могла похитить любую душу и заставить служить себе. Себе и Властелину. Она мечтала извести Госпожу, свою коварную сестренку, и занять ее место рядом с троном Властителя. Она услышала его, плененного, взывающего из своей тюрьмы в Курганье, и всеми силами пыталась помочь ему восстать во славе…  
И вот теперь она лежит в грязи, сгорая в незримом огне. Ее отрубленная голова валяется в десятке шагов поодаль и укоризненно пялится в небо.  
Прах побери, ну почему она настолько беспомощна!  
Старая и опытная чародейка, Душелов год за годом плела вокруг себя защитные заклятья. Образно выражаясь, приколачивала душу к телу трехдюймовыми гвоздями. Меч Костоправа снес ей голову с плеч, но из рассеченных жил не хлынул горячий алый фонтан. Она потеряла всего с десяток капель древней, густой крови – ими она могла пожертвовать без особого ущерба для себя. Ее мозг застыл и оцепенел, как засыпающее на зиму животное. Она утратила зрение, слух и обоняние, но ей осталось некое подобие осязания. Так, наверное, смутно осознает себя червь, прокладывающий путь во тьме и тесноте земли.  
Место, где погоня настигла Душелова, было уединенным. Сюда не забредали мародеры и беженцы. Взятая лежала недвижно, копя силы. Лето сменилось осенью, а осень – зимой. Тление не касалось ее тела, однако мелкое зверье безнаказанно обгрызало детали кожаного костюма и снаряжения. Некоторые тварюшки рискнули отведать ее плоти. Теперь их скрюченные трупики составляли ей компанию, служа многозначительным намеком более разумным собратьям.  
Зверьки, понуждаемые ее волей, потихоньку сдвинули с места отсеченную голову и подкатили ближе.  
К ней вернулось некое подобие рассудка. Она строила планы. Грезила о жесточайшей мести сестрице, этой пронырливой сволочи Госпоже, и всем ее пособникам из Черного Отряда. Порой в ее голове словно взрывались разноцветные фейерверки. Тогда Душелов вообще утрачивала представление о том, кто она такая и что происходит. Там, внутри своего подточенного червями и начинающего гнить рассудка, она бежала среди пылающих городов, улепетывая от безликих теней, нашептывавших ей свои имена. Тени хотели вернуть похищенные души и растерзать ее на тысячи кровавых ошметков.  
В долину забрела дикая коза. Душелов приманила ее и досуха выпила сознание животного – испуганное, с привкусом снега и горькой коры. С огромным усилием она смогла двинуть рукой, обхватив утраченную голову и подтащив ближе.  
От близости головы сделалось малость получше. Она не оставляла попыток двигаться – сгибала пальцы на руках, медленно шевелила руками и ногами.  
В один из дней ее словно насквозь пронзило копьем – острым и сверкающим, как серебро. Она бы заорала, но у нее не было рта, способного кричать. Она поняла – Властелин погиб. Навечно и безвозвратно. Они убили его. Оборвали нити, связывающие его с миром. Вышвырнули куда-то вовне, в небытие, и захлопнули дверь. Век гигантов окончился, начался век клерков и сутяг.  
Империя, сотворенная Властелином, досталась Госпоже. Эта сметливая дрянь ни за что не выпустит власть из своих цепких ручонок. Госпожа победила. И она точно будет не рада возвращению из мертвых своей дорогой сестренки.  
Душелову больше не найдется места в империи, управляемом Госпожой. Не быть ей темной королевой, владычицей тьмы и ужасов в леденящей сердца ночи. Ну и ладно, пес с ним. Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Мир огромен.  
Если ей не рады на севере, может, она отыщет теплое местечко на юге?  
Но до южных пределов так далеко. А у нее больше нет ни колдовских жеребцов, способных скакать день и ночь напролет, ни ковра-самолета, что унесет ее за горизонт. У нее осталась только пара собственных ног, плохо слушающееся тело да пригоршня магических трюков в рукаве.  
Неплохо для начала.  
Шаг за шагом. Раз-два, левой-правой.  
Душелов поднялась на четвереньки, встала на колени, потом выпрямилась во весь рост. Бережно подобрала голову, пальцами расчесала свалявшиеся в паклю волосы. Мир вернулся к ней, слегка расплывчатый из-за окутывающего ее заклятия невидимости. Пошатываясь, Душелов сделала первый шаг из миллиона шажков, что спустя десятилетие приведут ее в позабывший свое прошлое Таглиос и загадочную Безымянную крепость. К победами и поражениям, власти и отмщению, разочарованию и безудержному веселью.  
Исполненная хаоса и безумия, она шла вперед, неся под мышкой свою отрубленную голову.


End file.
